


Filthy

by thatwriterlady



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge 2016 [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day Writing Challenge 2016, Castiel has needs, Castiel is dealing with human emotions, Castiel is in love with Dean Winchester, Castiel pops a boner, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Embarrassing Sam, Fallen Angel, Feelings, Fluff, Human Castiel, Intimacy, M/M, Short Shorts, Teasing, Touching, Washing Baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:31:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8638807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: After a hunt, Baby is left covered in mud and filth from the road, so Dean heads off to wash her properly.  Cas wants to spend time with Dean, in particular, watching a new bee documentary he discovered.  He feels the best way to talk Dean into that is to make sure he's in a very good mood.  After deciding to bring Dean supplies for cleaning the Impala and lunch, he heads out to the garage.  The last thing he expects to see is Dean, bent over, washing the car.  In tight.  Ass hugging.  SHORTS.  His offer to help is accepted but how on earth is he going to concentrate on the job at hand when Dean looks good enough to eat?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I skirted the smut here, sorry. Time constraints! But I do hope you enjoy the story.

[  
](http://www.pizap.com/image/707476471pizapw1479963799.jpg)[](http://www.pizap.com/u/707476471) on [piZap.com](http://www.pizap.com)

 

 

**_Day 17: Washing Something_ **

 

“She’s filthy.  I wanted to clean her when we got back last night but I was too exhausted.  If you need me, I’ll be out in the garage.”  Dean gave a little salute to his brother and Cas before disappearing, presumably to the garage.

 

“We did kick up a lot of mud driving back after the rains yesterday.”  Cas said absently.  Sam nodded.

 

“It’s relaxing for him to clean the car.  He’ll be out there with the radio cranked, bobbing his head and singing along as he cleaned every nook and cranny.  The benefit for us is that he’ll be in a much better mood later.” 

 

Cas looked at him for a moment.

 

“I like when Dean is happy.  Maybe he’ll watch the new documentary on bees with me that they just added to Netflix.”

 

Sam snorted as he gathered up the books he’d been researching in to put them back.

 

“I wouldn’t hold my breath on that one.  He’d have to be _really_ happy to do that.”

 

As he left the room Cas remained in his seat contemplating the various ways in which he could make Dean happy enough to want to sit and watch the documentary with him.  Or any program, for that matter.  Slowly an idea began to form.  Yes, he knew how to put Dean into an even better mood…

 

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

 

Cas’ plan was pretty simple.  He changed into a tee shirt and a pair of running shorts that were getting old and a bit tattered.  That way if they got dirty or wet, it wouldn’t be that big of a deal.  From there he gathered up the car restoration kit he had purchased for just such a moment as this.  It contained the kind of sponges Dean liked best, a special soap designed for use on older cars, wax, some microfiber towels, and a few other odds and ends.  He made a picnic style lunch for the two of them, remembering to include 4 bottles of beer, and with that in one hand and the car kit in the other, he headed for the garage.

 

He could hear the music before he even reached the door.  To his surprise it wasn’t the standard classic rock that was a staple of the Dean Winchester music collection.  No, this was pop.  This was…

 

Taylor Swift. 

 

Huh.  That was unusual.  Cas smiled to himself as he stared down the main aisle towards the spot where Dean always parked Baby.  The music got louder as he approached.  Just as he was opening his mouth to greet the other man, Dean came into view.  Cas’ jaw dropped and everything in his hands went clattering to the floor.  Dean, dressed in a tight, white tank top and jean cut off shorts had been swaying to the music as he rubbed the soapy sponge along the hood but upon hearing the commotion behind him he jumped and spun around.

 

“Cas, what the hell, man!  You’re human now, how the hell do you still manage to just creep up on me like that?!”

 

Cas’ jaw tried to work, it really did, but no words would come out.  Instead he pointed at the basket he’d brought out with the car items.  Half of them had spilled across the floor so he stooped down to grab them and rearrange them neatly again.

 

“What is this stuff?”  Dean asked as he crouched down across from him.  Finally Cas’ brain caught up and he found his voice again.

 

“I…brought you a gift.  I thought you might like some new cleaning items for Baby.”

 

Dean’s expression softened and the corners of his mouth turned up slightly as he took things out to examine them.

 

“Special soap?  Baby does deserve to be spoiled.  This is awesome, Cas.  Thanks.”

 

“Of course, Dean.  She means a lot to you, and she deserves the best.”  Cas grabbed the picnic basket he had packed and lifted the lid.  Everything had gotten jumbled up but the bottles hadn’t broken and nothing had opened.

 

“You bring me lunch too?”  Dean asked, his green eyes lighting up.

 

“I thought we might have lunch together.  I came to offer my assistance with washing the car.”  Cas replied.  This time Dean smiled wide.

 

“Yeah?  Ok.  Let’s dump out the soapy water I’m currently using and try this stuff you brought.”  Dean stood up at the same time Cas did and accepted the basket of car stuff.  He plucked out the bottle of soap and went to grab the bucket.  After tilting it so the water drained out, he rinsed it out with the hose and refilled it.  Cas set the picnic basket inside the car so it wouldn’t get wet, and shut the door.  As he went around the other side of the car to ask Dean what he had done with the new sponges, he ran smack into Dean’s ass.  The hunter was bent over, adding soap to the bucket of water and Cas nearly knocked them both over.

 

“Oh!  I’m so sorry!”  Cas was still trying to get a grip on human emotions and embarrassment was one he was still fairly new at experiencing.  This was embarrassing though.  He had to grab Dean’s hips to keep him from falling forward and in doing so pulled back just a little too hard.  Dean’s ass connected with his crotch and well, _that_ was much more pleasant than he’d anticipated.  All of his long repressed feelings suddenly came rushing back to the surface, momentarily overwhelming him.

 

“It’s ok, Cas, I’m not going to fall.”  Dean had a hand on the car, the bottle of soap having fallen the moment he was at risk of getting knocked over.  Cas forced his fingers to uncurl from the man’s hips and step back.

 

“I was just looking for the new sponges.”  He said softly.  Dean stood up and turned to face him.  The mischievous look on his face made Cas’ cheeks redden even further.  A sponge was being held out to him and he took it. 

 

“Top to bottom, ok?”  Dean said as he started walking away.  Cas nodded and moved around to the other side of the car to start scrubbing.

 

Cas lost himself in the simple task of scrubbing away the mud and filth that Baby was covered in.  When he needed to rinse his sponge, he was careful to steer clear of Dean so he didn’t do something else to embarrass himself.  Though he kept his distance, he could not stop staring.  He’d always admired Dean’s body, the strength in his arms and legs, the way they flexed as he moved, the intense look of concentration on his face as he looked for any spots he missed as washed the filth off his most prize possession.  And apparently his good mood made him want to talk.

 

“So where did you get the cool stuff for cleaning her up?”

 

“I actually shopped around at several automotive specialty shops.  I told them I had a friend with a mint condition ’67 Impala and that I wanted to know what she could be maintained with that wouldn’t damage her paint or leather.  They suggested a variety of different products.  I bought each item individually and made a gift basket from them.  I had planned to give it to you for your birthday, but I felt she needed it more now.”  Cas explained.

 

“This soap is amazing, and it’s cutting through all of the dirt.  I hosed most of the mud off before you got out here, but she still needs a good washing.  It’s been too long since I gave her a really good, thorough cleaning.  I appreciate all of this, Cas.  My girl’s gonna look good after this.”  Dean beamed as he hosed soapy water off the hood.  Cas smiled.  Dean was happy.

 

“Do you have plans later today?”  Cas asked.  Dean shrugged as he hosed off the passenger side door.

 

“Not really.  I had considered going out but I decided I’d rather just stay in.  Think maybe I’m getting a little too bored of the bar scene.”

 

Cas watched as he moved down the car, carefully washing every inch of her gleaming, black body.

 

“Would you like to join me later to watch something on Netflix?”

 

Green eyes met his own blue ones over the top of the car.  There was amusement in them.

 

“Let me guess, you spotted that new bee documentary and you want me to watch it with you.”

 

Cas looked down at the sponge in his hands.  Logically, Sam should have been the one he would want to watch a documentary with, but he just enjoyed Dean’s company more.  There were also those pesky reactions his body kept giving every time Dean was near him.  The sudden acceleration of his heart, the fluttering sensation in his stomach if Dean even so much as _looked_ at him, the way his penis would start to get hard if he suddenly imagined Dean naked…

 

He chased that one away before it could run off on a tangent of its own.  So he was attracted to Dean.  That didn’t mean Dean was attracted to him.  He still wanted to watch the documentary with him.

 

“Or if you prefer, we could watch something else.”

 

Dean was already around the back of the car but stopped to walk over and stand in front of him.

 

“Nah, I’ll watch the bee one.  I hate to admit it, but it actually sounds interesting.  I’ll make us some popcorn and we can kick back in my room later and watch it.”

 

Having Dean this close was having an effect on his penis again.  That was getting quite annoying.  In his jeans at least it was better hidden, thanks to baggy tee shirts and the compression of the denim.  It wasn’t as easy to hide in running shorts.  He shifted uncomfortably as it began to swell.

 

“O-ok, that would be wonderful.”

 

Dean was watching him closely.  Too closely for his liking. 

 

“Where’s Sam?”  He asked.

 

“I’m not sure.  His room, I suppose.”  Cas didn’t understand why Dean would suddenly want to know where his brother was.  Dean’s eyes were wandering slowly down his body, stopping when they reached the slight tenting of his shorts.

 

“Washing cars get you hot, Cas?”  He teased.  There was a wicked grin on his face when next their eyes met.

 

“W-what?  No!”  Cas tried to move past him but suddenly strong hands were on his waist, spinning him and pressing him back against Baby’s soapy exterior.  The water immediately soaked through the back of his shirt and shorts.

 

“Then what’s got your engine revving right now?”  Dean’s voice had dropped with the question.  It was deeper, sultry as he leaned his body closer to Cas’, pinning him in place.  This was _not_ helping his penis!

 

“I-I don’t understand that reference.”

 

Dean’s hands were on the hood of the car and though his body technically was not pressed against Cas’, all he’d really have to do is shift his hips and that’s exactly what would be happening.  Cas found that he really, _really_ wanted that to happen.

 

“What has you so turned on right now?”  Dean asked, clarifying the question.

 

“I do not wish to offend you.”  Cas tried to get out from under Dean’s arms but that failed when Dean did lean against him.  A moan escaped his lips at the sudden pressure.

 

“Offend me?  Cas, that’s not what’s happening here, ok?  You’re attracted to me, right?”  Dean brought one hand down from the hood of the car and slid it under Cas’ shirt.

 

“Y-yes.”  Cas managed to squeak the word out as warm, wet fingers found one nipple, the nails dragging across it until he moaned again.

 

“Good.  Because I’m attracted to you too.  Even before I realized that what I was feeling was attraction.  I know I wasn’t showing it.  I…had this mindset of how I should act, probably due to how we were raised.  I had to be a man’s man, and real men didn’t fall for anything other than women.  Sam told me I was a moron though, and that if I cared about you, I should tell you.  I gotta say though, I didn’t expect you to want to come out here and help me with this.  But I’m glad you did.”  Dean’s hands gripped his hips hard as he pressed his own forward, and this time Cas didn’t bite back his moan.  He could feel that Dean was hard, even in the tight little shorts.

 

“Dean, my penis _aches_.”  He whined and reached out, digging his fingers into Dean’s shoulders as he tried to drag him closer.

 

“It aches, huh?  How much does it ache?”  Dean purred as he slid a hand down to cup Cas through his shorts.  His lips were pressing tiny kisses to Cas’ neck and making his head spin.

 

“I want more than this, Dean, but not if tomorrow you’re going out tomorrow to find a woman to sleep with.  I am not interested in having you only once, Dean.”  Cas put a hand on his chest and pushed him back enough that he could look the man in the eye.  Dean’s expression softened, though Cas could see the lust was still there, bubbling just under the surface.

 

I said I’m done with the bar scene, Cas.  No more hookups.  I’m done with that.  I still don’t think I’m like, relationship material, but…I’m willing to try.”

 

“You…would do that, for me?”  Cas couldn’t believe this was the same Dean Winchester that complained about not wanting chick flick moments.  He almost wanted to test him and make sure it really was him.  Instinctually, he knew it was.  His own self-doubt was what was clouding his judgement.

 

“I care about you, Cas.  A lot.  And maybe it is the L word, but I’ve never said that to anyone but Sam before.  I…need some time for that.  Doesn’t change _how_ I feel though.”  Dean pressed his body against Cas’ again.  “What do you say about that?”

 

“I am still adjusting, learning everything that I am feeling, what desires I have, what my needs are, but I know that I have loved you for many years now.” 

 

Dean looked mildly uncomfortable but Cas knew that was his instinct to avoid the intimacy that came with confessions like this, not because he didn’t feel the same.  He brought a hand up to stroke Dean’s cheek gently.

 

“And what do you need right now, Cas?  Tell me.”

 

“To see you naked.  I didn’t take the time to truly admire your form when I pulled you out of hell.  I was not familiar with attraction or human emotions at that time, but since I am now, I very much want to see your penis.  I find myself conflicted though, because I enjoy watching you in these shorts and will be sad to see them come off.  I was unaware that you even _owned_ shorts.”  Cas’ fingers brushed the bits of fringe hanging before pressing his palm to the back of Dean’s thigh.  The shorts barely covered his ass and Cas felt a thrill course through him when he was able to slip his fingers under the edge and grab Dean’s left cheek.

 

“I have a couple pairs, but I don’t wear them in public.  I just do stuff like washing the car in them.”  Dean’s hand was back on him, massaging him through the thin material of his shorts, which was driving him nuts.

 

“I want to see you again in them.  Many, many times.  I don’t care if you never leave the house in them, as long as I get to see you.”  Cas’ breath hitched when Dean’s hand dipped past the waistband and wrapped around his length.

 

“Cas, are you…going commando?”  Dean asked, surprised.

 

“I felt an additional layer while washing a car was pointless, so I forewent putting on underwear.”  Cas leaned closer not sure if he should kiss Dean first or wait for Dean to kiss him.  He just wanted those plush lips pressed against his own.  He’d only kissed 2 other people before, and one of those had killed him.  Dean was different though.  Dean was special.

 

“Well, I like it.  What do you say we forego lunch and head inside?  I can finish washing Baby later.”  Dean’s hand on him was bringing him too close to the edge for where they currently were standing. 

 

“Y-you have to at least finish rinsing o-off the s-soap.”  Cas gasped.  Dean groaned, his hand stilling as he dropped his head to Cas’ shoulder.

 

“You’re right.  Why don’t you go inside, make us some popcorn, I’ll finish rinsing Baby down and give her a quick dry and meet you in about 30 minutes.  We’re definitely picking up where we left off.”

 

“What about lunch?”  Cas asked. 

 

“We’ll eat.  _After._   Pop them in the fridge for now.”  Dean finally pulled his hand out of Cas’ shorts, earning him a disgruntled huff.  “Don’t worry, angel, I’ll do that and so much more later.”  Dean did finally kiss him, but it was quick and not nearly enough to satisfy him.

 

“Fine.  I’m holding you to that.”  Cas waited for Dean to step back and then pushed off until he was standing again.  He got the basket of food out of the backseat.  “I’ll meet you in your room.  Thirty minutes.”

 

“I’ll hurry.”  Dean promised.

 

Cas placed a quick kiss to his lips before he started for the door.  With the promise of sex hanging over him, he knew Dean would be quick.  He passed through the war room where he ran into Sam who was just coming out of the kitchen with a mug of tea.

 

“Oh, hey, did you convince Dean to watch the documentary with you?”  Sam asked.

 

“I did, actually.  I’m going to put away the sandwiches from lunch and make some popcorn.”  Cas replied.

 

“I can’t believe he agreed.”  Sam laughed.  “He’s going soft in his old age.”

 

Cas smiled.  “He’s in a good mood.  In fact, he says he actually is interested in watching it.  I have 28 minutes until he is done rinsing and drying the Impala.  Then we’re going to have sex and watch the documentary.  Excuse me.” 

 

He slid past Sam and into the kitchen, leaving the hunter standing there looking a little green around the gills.  Sure, he’d encouraged Cas to finally tell Dean how he felt, but he didn’t want the details.  He looked down into his mug of hibiscus and chamomile tea and frowned.

 

“I need something stronger than this.”  He muttered to himself.  Yeah, tonight was a good night to go out and get drunk.  He deserved it.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are welcome! I hope you enjoyed the story, thank you for reading!
> 
> **Day 17 Prompt:** One of Them is Sick


End file.
